


Passing On

by AllTheCliches



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Just full of little Akko and Diana moments, With just a minor dose of sads in between the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheCliches/pseuds/AllTheCliches
Summary: Bernadette Cavendish was a wonderful witch, a blessing to all who knew her. Unfortunately, she had passed on all too soon. Every year since then, the Cavendish family would visit her grave to keep her memory… and every year Diana couldn’t help but feel more and more alone. This year, however, Diana had someone she wished to have with her, in the hopes that, this time, things would be different.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been on the tip of her tongue for weeks. It was something she knew wanted to say… to ask. Yet, every time she tried, the words never came out.

Each time that Diana believed that, perhaps, she might be able to ask Akko, the words she wished to say got lost in the sea of questions and doubts that filled her mind.

How would her aunt and her cousins react?

Would Akko even wish to join her and deal with them? For the sake… for the purpose she had in mind?

Would it truly be okay to ask Akko to come with her for the anniversary of her mother's death? It  _was_ somewhat of a family affair. Would it even be proper?

Were they at that stage in their relationship yet?

Diana shut her eyes and turned away from the ceiling, shaking those thoughts from her head.

Excuses.

All just excuses.

Of course her aunt and cousins were going to react negatively. It wasn't a secret that they vehemently disapproved of her relationship with Akko, who was, in their words, a "commoner" with "no noble blood." Conversations, which often escalated into arguments, that Diana had long since grown tired of were no doubt evidence of this fact.

While the vehemence and venom they would spew would be far harsher on this occasion, given the circumstances, it wouldn't matter to either her or Akko. Not as long as they were together. And Akko would  _never_ give up a chance to be together.

Rules be damned. Traditions be damned. Propriety be damned. The only thing that Akko would ever let get between her and Diana… was Diana herself, and that wasn’t even always the case, usually much to Diana’s own relief.

Diana knew all of those doubts… all of those worries were just excuses. Things that, if pressed about, she would admit weren't truly issues that would ever concern her and Akko.

Then what was the truth? Why couldn't she just ask Akko to join her on a trip to her estate to visit her mother’s grave for the anniversary of her death?

Diana sighed, curled up on her bed, and tightly wrapped herself in her blanket.

She already knew what it was... the source of this doubt. It was something similarly irrational, similarly ridiculous, as her questions and doubts. Yet, unlike those, she couldn't quite explain this away… After all, unlike all of her doubts, this matter rested solely upon her.

She was scared.

As absurd as it sounded, she was afraid of feeling so vulnerable… afraid of letting Akko see her so vulnerable.

“ _Diana… we know this means alot to you and that you’re worried but… this is Akko we’re talking about. She loves you. She’d literally do anything for you… she, like, wouldn’t think any less of you…”_

The words Hannah and Barbara had told her before they left for Avery’s echoed in her mind.

Diana knew they were right. She knew that those words were true.

She  _was_ thinking about  _Akko_ after all.

Neither she nor Akko were strangers to seeing each other weak. Seeing each other vulnerable. From the more light-hearted feelings and tears after an emotional movie to the brokenness of a nearly shattered dream... they’d already seen each other at very low points in each other’s lives.

But this?

This was something entirely different. An opportunity to be seen at what was possibly her lowest low... she wasn’t sure if Akko was ready to see her like that y-

Diana’s fingers gripped, squeezing her arms through her blanket, and she shook her head against her pillow.

No.

She wasn’t sure if  _she_ was ready to let Akko see her like that.

Thinking about it… thinking about her mother’s death always felt like  a knife was twisting through her heart. And being there, in front of her mother’s barren grave, always made her relive that dreary night, where she was unable to do much more than tremble and struggle to hold back her tears.

The idea of letting Akko see her like that, weak and trembling… even the possibility of it terrified her. As irrational as it may be, the very thought made her quiver in fear. And as much as she wanted Akko to be with her, to support her… she couldn’t shake that fear away.

The fear of letting down the final wall, the one inextricably linked to the most painful moment of her life, and allowing Akko to see her at her most vulnerable… it was far too great.

Diana chuckled to herself. At herself.

She thought of all of the attempts she had made over the past weeks.

She’d painstakingly plan their time together to ensure the both of them would be alone. She’d then spend hours preparing herself, trying to get everything perfectly right. She would spend the minutes before shaking away nerves, and afterwards, at least during the first few tries, she thought that she would be ready.

And yet, every time, she fell short. It was quite sad really.

Hours of rehearsal only to find herself tongue tied… choked up at the crucial moment. Each time, Akko would look up at her with worry, and Diana would deny that anything was wrong, claim that it was nothing. And then Akko’s eyes would clearly show that she knew better… which always ended with Diana looking away, unable to bear the twist of guilt in her chest that lying to Akko gave her.

Looking back at it now… she’d even started doing things that allowed her to lessen her time with, if not completely avoid, Akko over the past few days.

Helping Professors after class, performing more after-class duties, taking extra patrol shifts. Even during  the short times they spent together, Diana knew she had been distancing herself emotionally.

Diana sighed.

Akko hadn’t deserved any of that.

Ironically the thought, the desire, Diana had for Akko to go with her, to let Akko break down the final wall she had, had brought with it a nervousness and fear that caused her to unconsciously build up more walls between them.

Pathetic.

Akko deserved far better than that… and Diana would truly need to apologize and make it up to her... once she returned from her estate.

She would be leaving tomorrow night, and she would likely not be seeing Akko until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. It was far too late for her to ask Akko to join her.

The fact that she felt even the slightest bit of relief from that made the guilt she felt worse. It made her feel sick to her stomach.  

Though, as much as wanted to just wallow in bed until she fell asleep, she knew she was still nowhere near tired enough to fall asleep.

With a slight groan, Diana lifted herself off of her bed, staring lifelessly around her room.

All of her things were already packed up and sitting neatly in the corner of her room. She had the light blue coat and dark blue scarf she planned to wear tomorrow night on her flight to her estate already perfectly folded on her chair.

Diana, still wrapped in her blanket, walked past her bookshelf and towards her window. She looked through it, taking in the view she would likely be flying through tomorrow night.

The moon was almost full. That was fortunate; she’d have the glow of the full moon to light her path.

She then turned to her balcony and saw the small layer of snow building on the floor, on Akko, on the tab-

Diana’s eyes widened.

“Akko?!”

Diana rubbed her eyes, as if this was all some cruel trick her mind was playing on her.

True enough, however, Akko was really on her balcony. She seemed to be digging through the snow for something… in nothing but a white T-shirt and red shorts.

Before Diana could even think, her feet had already brought herself to the balcony window to knock on the glass... to catch her girlfriend’s attention.

The moment Diana’s hand rapped against the glass door, Akko instantly looked towards the room, and her eyes brightened.

“Diana! Hi!” Akko greeted as she held tightly onto a teapot she brought with her. “It’s nice to see you! Uhm… could you let me in please?”

“... Akko,” Diana muttered in disbelief, “what are you doing here?”

“Uhhhhhm, Can I tell you later?” Akko asked as she shivered against the ceramic pot. “It’s fre-e-eeezing out here, and I forgot where you hide the key. I had this totally warm tea but it got cold, and I think I saw a green patrol light and I don’t wanna be found and get detention! Pleeeease let me in!”

Diana blinked, slowly processing her silly girlfriend’s rambles and pleas.

And then she chuckled. A chuckle that grew into a loud, side splitting laugh as her worries slipped away, drowned out by the utter ridiculousness that was her girlfriend.

“Moooou!” Akko whined as she continued to shiver out in the cold. “Diaaanaaaaa”

After another second of laughter, Diana let Akko inside the room and guided her to the couch. She immediately unwrapped herself from her blanket, lent it to Akko, and cast an enchantment upon it, allowing it to warm Akko up more quickly.

“Ooooh, thaaaank youuu,” Akko moaned, wrapping herself more tightly in the blue blanket. “This feels sooo nice.”

Diana giggled seeing the wide, satisfied smile on Akko’s, slightly reddened, face.

“So Akko, you never did answer my question.”

“What question Diana?” Akko asked airily as she basked in the warmth of Diana’s magic.

Diana shook her head in amusement and took the seat beside Akko.

“What are you doing here?” Diana asked. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy seeing you, but… if I had known, I could have left the balcony unlocked.”

Akko laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

“Sorry, I kinda… forgot. Well, actually, it was supposed to be a surprise!” Akko explained. “I asked Barbara and Hannah if they could give us some time alone tonight so that we could have a little late night snack date! … But I was so focused on keeping it a surprise… and getting the snacks and tea prepared that I kind of forgot to ask them to leave the balcony unlocked.” Akko continued, her voice growing smaller and smaller.

“Akko…”

“And well, now the tea’s cold and… gosh I messed that up didn’t I,” Akko chuckled. “I even tried looking for the spare key, but the snow covered everything and I couldn't find… of course I didn't think this thr-”

Diana’s heart started to break as she watched Akko talk herself down. She immediately reached out to hold one of Akko’s still freezing cold hands and rubbed her thumb over Akko’s knuckles.

“Akko, don’t worry one bit. This was all very sweet, and we can always reheat the tea. I truly appreciate the effort you’ve put in,” Diana reassured. She was relieved to see Akko turn towards her to send a grateful smile. Diana let out a quiet breath before continuing. “But if I may ask… why?”

Akko then furrowed her brow and tilted her head.

“Why what?”

“Why… do all of this, Akko?” Diana asked. “You really didn’t have to come here in the middle of a freezing cold night.”

“Well…” Akko started, loosening the grip she had on the blanket so that she could hold Diana’s hand, “I know you’ve been feeling kind of weird recently, and I thought a little surprise date could cheer you up!”

Diana’s eyes widened when she was met with the toothy grin Akko sent her.

The guilt that had been plaguing her earlier returned, her thoughts instantly dwelling on the distance she had placed between her and Akko during the past weeks. Looking at the position they were in now, she found it almost funny how quickly Akko had managed to closed that distance.

But still.

“You… truly didn’t need to do this Akko,” Diana said, looking softly into Akko’s eyes. “I… don’t deserve something like this. Not after how I've acted as of la-”

“Shh, don’t say that.” Akko interrupted. “I know you didn’t mean to! You just had a lot on your mind. I could tell because your face always went like this.”

Diana looked curiously at Akko’s face and then immediately broke into laughter as she watched Akko furrow her brow and purse her lips in the most exaggerated manner possible. Akko almost looked like Professor Finneran after another one of the red team’s shenanigans… only embellished several times over. The sheer ridiculousness broke all the tension Diana had felt growing in her chest.

“Akko, I do  _not_ look like that when I think.”

“Oh, yeah you do! I would know. I look at you aaaaaall the time” Akko smiled, Diana’s melodic giggles making the slight embarrassment she felt from making the silly face worth it. “That being said...” and just like that, Akko’s wide, goofy, smile straightened slightly, turning more serious, “If you ever wanna talk about what you were thinking about, you know you can tell me anything right?  But if you don’t wanna... that’s fine too! Just, I'm here if you need anything!

Diana sucked in a breath and stilled, Akko having cut right into the heart of what had been eating away at her the past few weeks.

“Akko…” Diana breathed out. “You’re… far too sweet. Even after how cold I’d been treating you recently… you’re still willing to do that for me?”

“Well yeah, of course Diana!” Akko said, opening up her arms and inviting Diana to join her in the blanket. When Diana didn’t move, Akko just rolled her eyes and wrapped Diana in her arms. “I’ll always do anything for you to make you happy or to make sure you’re okay. It makes me happy when I’m able to do anything to help you.”

Diana bit her lip and turned towards the ground.

Akko truly was too good.

“How can you be so… wonderful?” Diana muttered to herself.

“Cause I love you silly,” Akko said without a moment’s thought, pressing a kiss against Diana’s temple.

Diana’s eyes shot open, the rest of her melting when Akko’s lips brushed against her skin.

In this moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

Her worries, her nervousness… seemed to just melt away.

They were still there, of course… but now they were just a speck. Nothing compared to the depth of love she felt from Akko. Diana relaxed herself and allowed herself to be overtaken.

This warmth… this comfort, the kind she could now only feel from Akko, nearly overwhelmed Diana. This feeling was what she wanted to bring with her.  _Needed_ to bring with her.

Met with this warmth, Diana couldn’t even fathom how she could have let anything stand between her and it, especially something as silly as her own pride.

“I am such an idiot.” Diana chuckled as she leaned her head against Akko’s shoulder and turned up towards her.

“E-Eh?! What?!” Akko yelped, her eyes shooting wide open. “D-Diana? What? No you’re no-”

Diana closed her eyes and interrupted her girlfriend with a quick kiss, a warm smile adorning her lips as she pulled back and looked at her girlfriend’s, now, adorably pink face.

“Yes Akko. I truly am an idiot…” Diana whispered. She then squeezed Akko’s hand and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to look up at her girlfriend’s shocked, yet still inviting, ruby red irises. “Akko?”

“Y-yeah Diana?”

“Would you like to go with me to my estate tomorrow night?”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Diana and Akko were floating above the Cavendish estate, it was already the dead of night. Despite how late it was, Akko could still see hundreds of glimmers lighting up the entrance of the estate. She could even hear the faint sounds of chatter and music from down below.

“Wow, that’s a lot of people.” Akko said as she stared at the campsite in awe, captivated by the dancing glimmers of light. 

“Yes… it certainly is.” Diana answered as she slowly began her descent.

“Why’re they all here?” Akko asked. “I don’t remember seeing people the last time I was here.”

Diana took a short look at the crowd before facing forward once again, emptiness finding its home in her chest.

“They… they’re all people my mother have helped that would like to pay their respects.” Diana said as she looked down to hide the wistful smile on her face.

“Woah, they’re all people your mother helped?” Akko asked. When Diana nodded her head, Akko’s eyes widened even more. She giggled and held herself closer against Diana’s back. “Wow! She must have been like, some sort of hero or something!”

The genuine awe and excitement in Akko’s voice, coupled with a tightening grip on her waist, filled the emptiness in Diana’s chest with a bubbly warmth, causing her to curl her lips up into a slight, yet very real, smile.

“Yes… perhaps she was” Diana chuckled as they landed by the lake behind her estate.

* * *

Thankfully, Diana had had the foresight to send an owl ahead of the both of them earlier this morning. When she and Akko arrived, Anna and a few of the other house staff were already by the pier, waiting to welcome them. 

Diana was initially worried about how the house staff would react to Akko being with her this weekend. After all, this was a rather… intimate family affair. 

However, she was relieved to see that all of her staff welcomed Akko warmly, each one greeting her with a happy smile. Even Anna, who usually fussed Akko about the order of her appearance, simply inquired about their trip and offered a warm cup of tea as she led them both upstairs, beyond the dock.

Truth be told, it all occurred far more smoothly than she had anticipated. Weary from the past few weeks, there was a little part of her that wanted to hope that the rest of this visit could go along as smoothly.

“Diana.”

However, Diana knew better than that. With a sigh, she turned around to greet the voice that had called out for her.

“Good evening Aunt Daryl.”

In that short moment it took for her greeting, Diana could see it. 

The “polite” smile, reserved for only the most unsavory of guests. The one with no crack, no visible flaw. Perfectly poised, yet utterly soulless. 

The crossed arms, a wall separating her aunt from them.

And most striking of all, those eyes. Those frigid blue eyes narrowed towards Akko. The look of utter disdain directed entirely at her girlfriend. 

“I see you’ve brought… _that_ girl with you?” Daryl asked, arching a brow. 

From the corner of her eye, Diana could already see the signs of Akko beginning to react: that angry pout that meant she was about to protest something, that slight crouch Akko did before she jumped right into someone’s face. 

Before Akko could pounce at Aunt Daryl, however, Diana quickly grasped her girlfriend’s hand and maneuvered between the two, preventing the loud, boisterous shouting match that would have likely taken place.

“Yes Aunt Daryl,” Diana replied curtly as she squeezed Akko’s hand, hoping Akko would let her handle this. “I did bring Akko, my  _ girlfriend _ , with me.” 

Truth be told, Diana enjoyed the way her aunt’s eyes had narrowed in that moment. 

“Very well. Clearly I can’t stop you from bringing her here, and I highly doubt I can make you send her away,” Daryl sighed, her face relaxing, though the contempt towards Akko was still fully present in her eyes. “Ensure that she stays inside tomorrow.”

“Actually,” Diana said, already prepared for the inevitable conflict she was about to cause, “Akko will be accompanying me… accompanying us tomorrow.”

Daryl’s eyes widened briefly before narrowing once again, this time her glare was locked squarely on Diana. 

“... Excuse  _ you _ ?” Daryl asked.

Diana met the glare with a stare of equal intensity, tightening her grip on Akko’s hand.

“Akko will be accompanying me tomorrow when we go to visit mother’s grave.” Diana repeated, more forcefully this time. 

Daryl’s eye began to twitch, and her jaw tightened.

“Diana, this is a  _ family _ affair, a ritual for us to keep Bernadette’s memory. This is not something for some… simple  _ commoner _ to intrude upon.  _ Especially _ someone like her,” Daryl spat, all pretense of politeness clearly forgotten as her face morphed into a deep scowl. “She has  _ no _ place with us tomorrow, no  _ right _ to be there tomorrow.” 

Now it was Diana’s turn to narrow her eyes at her aunt, her patience thinning with each and every word uttered against her girlfriend. 

“That girl does not  _ even _ -”

“Aunt Daryl!” Diana snapped, nearly growling at her aunt as she took a step forward, “I know I have told you this countless times, but Akko is not some  _ commoner _ . She is my girlfriend,  _ and _ she has done more than enough for the world of magic, for the Cavendish name, and for  _ me _ , personally, to deserve being with me tomorrow.”

“Yeah! You tell her!” Akko cheered from behind. 

Diana looked back at Akko, smiled gratefully, and gently squeezed her hand before looking back towards Daryl with the same earlier ferocity.

Daryl, however, refused to back down, choosing instead to mimic her niece and take a step towards the couple.

“Diana, I hope you understand the sort of message having her with you tomorrow will send,” Daryl’s voice lowered menacingly as she continued stalking towards the couple, “to have someone like her be the first non-Cavendish to be with you at this ritual. I doubt you’re ready for the consequences of her joining us tomorrow. ”

Diana could only smirk.

After all, if there was one thing she  _ truly _ did not care about, it was people somehow misinterpreting how much she and Akko loved and cared about each other.

“Believe me Aunt Daryl, I am already well aware of the repercussions behind having Akko by my side tomorrow,” Diana answered back, taking this moment to let go of Akko’s hand and walk up to her aunt. “And quite frankly, I could not spare an ounce of concern.”

As she watched her aunt’s eyes widen in shock, Diana could feel it: a spark of mischief, manifesting itself into a thought... a way to end this conversation, one they’d had countless times before, on her terms. 

In a calmer state of mind, Diana likely would have considered the propriety of what she was about to say. At the very least, she would have considered the time and circumstances behind her aunt’s overly sour mood.

However, she was not in a calm state of mind. Far from it.

Just as it likely was for her aunt, the looming events of the next day had weighed heavily on her psyche, for weeks at this point in time. The  _ last _ thing she wished to do was continue this pointless conversation, this argument, for any longer than she needed to. 

All she wanted was to curl up in bed with the girl it had taken her far too long to invite. The soft, blissful warmth of being wrapped in Akko’s arms, in holding Akko close, was all she truly wanted in this moment, and likely everything she’d ever want in the future. 

Which was why Diana walked right up to her aunt, looked her straight in the eye, and revealed a secret she knew to be true from the bottom of her heart, speaking just loudly enough for only her and her aunt to hear.

“In fact, Aunt Daryl. If Akko is willing, I fully intend to have her join the Cavendish family in due time.”

And just like that, everyone in the hall stilled.

None of the staff had dared to intervene. They had silently watched from the sidelines, knowing better than to get in-between the two Cavendishes during this particular argument.

Daryl had been shocked silent, stuck gaping at Diana with annoyed disbelief.

Diana glared at her aunt. She was nearly unable to stop her lips from curling up into a small smirk, thoroughly enjoying the look on her aunt’s face and the surprised gasp she had uttered just a second ago.

And for that moment, silence filled the entire estate...

“Yeah! What she said!”

Before immediately being blown away by the bright cheer of Akko’s voice.

Diana’s heart leapt up in her throat, heat immediately rushing up her face, when she heard Akko’s words boom throughout the estate, echoing off every wall.

“Wha-”

“Yeah!” Akko repeated , cutting Daryl off, as she skipped to Diana and held onto her arm. “Whatever Diana said goes double for me too!”

And for ten seconds... ten  _ agonizing _ seconds, silence, once again filled the hall. Every moment of this deafening silence made Diana intensely more aware of the heat rushing into her ears. Of the rapid thumps of her heart. 

“Eh? What’s wrong?” Akko chirped, likely noticing both the stillness of everyone in the hall and the heat that radiated off of Diana’s face. “Diana? Did I do something weird?”

“No!” Diana squeaked, an octave higher than she had intended. She mentally smacked her forehead as she cleared her throat and then took in a deep breath, trying her best to regain her composure. “N-Nothing at all Akko.”

Akko stared at Diana’s, now, deep red face before her eyes shot wide open.

“I did something embarrassing, didn’t I?” Akko asked.

“N-no you didn’-”

“Dianaaaaa,” Akko whined. “Tell me what I did!”

Diana turned away from Akko, hiding her face. “There is nothing to tell.”

“Diana!”

“Anna,” Diana said, turning towards the head maid and ignoring her girlfriend's pleas, “could you please direct Akko and I to our room.”

“Yes milady.”

“Dianaaaaaaaaa.”

* * *

 

“Come on Dianaaaaa, tell me what happened.” Akko whined as they made their way through the halls.

“I refuse,” Diana answered, pointedly avoiding her girlfriend’s pleading gaze.

“It couldn’t have been  _ that _ bad right?” 

“I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.”

“Are you  _ ever _ gonna tell me?” Akko asked as she took Diana’s arm and held it close to her.

“... Perhaps when you’re older.”

“Dianaaaaa!”

“Milady?” 

Diana turned her attention towards her head maid, causing Akko to groan again.  Her face warmed slightly when she saw the mirthful glint in her maid’s eyes.

“... Yes Anna?”

“Have you and Lady Kagari eaten dinner yet?”

Diana shook her head.

“We have not actually.” Diana answered, purposely looking away from the pout directed towards her. “We departed from Luna Nova as soon as Akko finished packing.”

“Is that so? Then, would you and Lady Kagari care to eat dinner before proceeding to your room?”

Diana took a moment to ponder the question… now that Anna had mentioned it, she was rather famished. Akko likely was too…

Still...

“... Were you, perhaps, able to make the arrangements I had asked for in my letter Anna?” Diana bashfully asked, the warmth that filled her cheeks beginning to intensify. “It was… a rather last minute request after all.”

“Of course, milady.” Anna answered, a knowing smile on her face. “I have already had it set up in the room you two shall be staying in this weekend.”

“Oh then…” Diana snuck a peek at Akko, who was still clinging onto her arm and pouting right at her face. “could we perhaps have dinner brought to our room?”

“Very well,” Anna said with a bow. “Then we are at our destination.”

“I- what?” Diana stammered.

“We have arrived at the room you two will be sharing milady.”

Diana gaped at her maid. 

“Then why did you ask if we wished to-”

“It only crossed my mind now,” Anna answered innocently, though the amused smile on her face betrayed any facade of innocence. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I will go and get your dinners.” Anna finished with another bow before walking towards the kitchen.

Diana watched in befuddlement as Anna walked away, down the hall. When Anna was finally out of sight, Diana sighed. She then turned towards Akko, who was still pouting that adorable pout.

“So Diana, are you gonna tell me yet?” Akko asked.

Diana rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

“We have arrived at our quarters Akko.” Diana said, again completely ignoring her girlfriend’s questions. She turned around and leaned her back against the door, shyly looking up towards Akko. “Would you... wish to cuddle?”

For a moment, Diana saw Akko’s eyes brighten, a look of excitement that screamed yes. Then she watched in amusement as Akko’s eyes widened and her mouth shut close in a thin line.

“M-maybe  _ after _ you tell me what happened back there.” Akko said, her mouth now curling up into a smile, almost as if she was proud she was able to resist Diana’s request.

But Diana smirked inwardly. After all, that meant Akko had to  _ resist _ the request, nay, the invitation to cuddle. Diana knew just how much Akko truly loved, if not craved, such affection. She just needed to push a little more, and this topic could be forgotten entirely. 

More importantly Diana would finally get those damned cuddles that she, similarly, craved, without any further embarrassment.

“Is that so?” Diana pondered, her hand subtly reaching out behind her back to grasp and turn the doorknob.  

“Yeah!” Akko announced proudly. “So if you want some Akko cuddles, you’d better tell me what I wanna know.”

Diana sighed dramatically.

“Oh, what a shame.” Diana said as she opened the door. “And to think I had special preparations set up just for us.”

“Eh?” Akko blinked. “Special preparations?”

“Yes,” Diana smiled to herself, “I had asked Anna to secure us a… I believe it’d be best if you saw it for yourself. That is, if you would like to?” Diana’s smile grew wider when she saw Akko’s face twist, the brunette clearly conflicted between her curiosity regarding the surprise Diana had in store and knowing what had caused Diana to seem so embarrassed earlier, after their confrontation with Aunt Daryl.

Akko seemed to argue with herself for a while… and for a moment Diana was worried Akko would decide against even taking a little peek into the room.

“F-fine! I’ll see,” Akko finally gave in, much to Diana’s relief. “But I’m still not giving you any cuddles until you tell me what you told your Aunt! Don’t think you can change the subject that easi...ly”

Diana watched in amusement as Akko entered the room and instantly trained in on the bed. Her smile turned prideful as she watched Akko’s arm shake and legs slowly begin to bounce.

“Truly?” Diana wondered aloud. “Well that’s rather disappointing. I had specifically asked Anna to order the  _ softest _ bed possible, that was  _ just _ wide enough for the two of us…” Diana nearly smirked when Akko turned around and looked at her with wide, excited eyes. “But… I guess if you didn’t want to-”

“What’re we doing just standing around here then?!” Akko yelled as she lunged forward to grab onto Diana’s arm. “Come on Diana! We have some Akko and Diana cuddling to do!”

Diana merely chuckled to herself as Akko practically carried and tossed her onto the bed. Then she laughed happily as Akko jumped onto the bed and embraced her waist.

* * *

Akko giggled cheerfully as she nuzzled against Diana’s collarbone, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s stomach.

This was soooooo amazing. 

True to Diana’s word, the bed was probably the softest thing Akko had ever laid on, almost like she was sleeping on literal clouds. Even the covers felt soft, her arms and legs gliding smoothly over the, almost shiny, fabric.

The moment Akko had jumped into it, she wanted to do nothing else but lay in that bed forever, holding onto the only thing in the world softer than this bed: Diana.

When Anna came back with their food, Akko whined, not wanting to get up or stop her cuddling, but Diana insisted on it, especially when Akko’s stomach grumbled loud enough to echo around the bedroom, much to her own embarrassment.

Akko had never scarfed down a meal so quickly. Akko was surprised to see that Diana was even eating more quickly than usual. In no time at all, the meal of steak and soup was finished, plates placed on a table just outside of the room. 

However, much to Akko’s annoyance, the wait to cuddle in their bed only continued, as Diana once again insisted they get changed into their sleeping clothes. Akko pouted in protest, but Diana was undeterred, stating that she'd prefer to have everything out of the way so that they could continue their cuddle time uninterrupted.  Akko groaned, but dashed away to get changed. 

When Akko finally got back, dressed in her usual white t-shirt and red shorts, Diana was already in her silk, light-blue, night robe and sitting on the edge of the bed. Akko stood by the door for a second, entranced by the way Diana’s hair glowed in the moonlight peeking through the window. When Diana sent her a gentle smile and a small wave, Akko’s heart fluttered, and she immediately scrambled towards Diana and jumped into bed.

Finally, Akko was once again snuggling against Diana’s collarbone, humming happily as Diana brushed a hand up and down her chestnut brown hair.

This was so perfect.

Diana and her in the softest bed ever, snuggling together with the person they loved most in the world: each other. It was just so wonderful and relaxing.

And it was exactly what Diana needed considering how much she had been worrying over the past few weeks… and especially considering what they might be doing tomorrow.

Really, if there was only problem with this entire day…

“What is wrong with your aunt?!” Akko whined, pouting against Diana’s chest. 

“What do you mean Akko?” Diana asked, still running a hand through Akko’s silky hair. 

“I mean she seems even more stuck up than she was last time!” Akko grumbled. “And that’s saying a  _ lot _ .”

Diana chuckled a little bit before sending Akko a guilty smile.

“... Perhaps that is true… but given the circumstances, I honestly can’t blame her, and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive her, at least until tomorrow. All things considered, I… might have gone just a tad too far earlier,” Diana whispered softly. “As… I’m sure you may have gathered by now, my mother’s passing is a very… sensitive topic for the entire family. Her… viewing is likely something Aunt Daryl would really much prefer stayed within the family, and truthfully, until recently, I had believed the same thing.”

There was a moment’s pause, a moment that gave Akko time to think. To wonder. 

There was… something odd about the softness in Diana’s voice. It sounded almost hesitant... unsure, so unlike the usual confidence and clarity Diana spoke with normally. 

And for that moment, it made Akko feel… unsure too.

“... Hey Diana?”

“A-although, it’s not as if that excuses Aunt Daryl’s behavior,” Diana quickly clarified. “I was simply-”

Akko rolled her eyes and called again. “Diaaaana.”

“Y-Yes Akko?” Diana stammered out.

Akko sighed and looked up towards Diana.

“Are…” Akko hesitated, “are you sure I should be here?”

Diana’s entire body tensed, and fear began to fill her chest, making it difficult to breathe.

“Wh-What do you mean by that Akko? Do, did you wish to return to Luna Nova?”

“What?! What, no, no! That's not what I meant at all!” Akko hurriedly denied, rapidly shaking her head. Once she felt Diana begin to relax, Akko let out another sigh. “I… I just meant, if this is supposed to be something that… stayed within your family, should I really be here? Especially if me being here makes things harder with your aunt?”

Diana’s eyes softened, and she managed to take a deep breath, her fingers once again running up Akko’s hair.

“Well… if I were speaking objectively… the matter of whether you should be here is indeed questionable… To be honest, I already had an inkling as to how Aunt Daryl would react to you being here, not to mention how her daughters will act tomorrow… and I was truly unsure if you deserved to deal with any of them.” Diana said. “And truly, that was only one of several things that worried me about this weekend.”

“Then why did you-”

“But,” Diana interrupted with a smile, leaning her forehead against Akko’s. “While there  _ were  _ several things I was unsure about regarding you coming here and going with me tomorrow… there was one thing I was perfectly sure of, and when I saw you sneak onto my balcony last night, I realized that nothing else really mattered.”

Akko’s eyes widened, and her heart skipped.

“Diana…”

“As selfish as it may be…” Diana said, stopping only to press a light kiss atop Akko’s forehead, “I truly wish for you to be here with me… to be there with me.”

Akko looked up at Diana, looked at the way Diana was looking at her. Those gentle blue eyes, the subtle pink blush coloring her cheeks, the soft, apologetic, almost sheepish smile on her face. 

Diana’s admission caused frantic flutters to stir in Akko’s chest and gut. 

The fact that all the worries Diana had, all the second guesses and doubts Akko knew Diana gave herself, could be washed away simply because she wanted Akko to be with her.

Well, there was only one way to meet such a confession.

Akko tightened her embrace and hid her face in Diana’s chest, just long enough to get the overwhelmed smile that had plastered itself on her face in check. Then, Akko looked up at Diana, just before her girlfriend could begin to worry, and sent a smile brimming with confidence and love.

“Well,” Akko giggled, “then I  _ definitely _ should be here!”

When Diana heard Akko’s response, her heart skipped. Warmth filled her chest, and the love Akko’s gaze sent overwhelmed her, leaving her with no choice but to lean forward, close her eyes, and press a kiss onto Akko’s lips, a kiss filled with all the love and gratitude she felt for Akko in that moment.

And Akko returned the kiss, accepting it with equal fervor.

When they separated, Diana stared deeply into Akko’s red eyes for a moment and then held her close to her heart. 

She pressed another kiss onto Akko’s temple and rested her head beside Akko’s. With a breath, Diana whispered.

“ _ Thank you _ .”

* * *

 

As usual, Diana was the first to wake up. 

The soft yellow rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains lighting the room. The room was quiet, save for a soft snore.

Diana looked down to the snore’s source and smiled.

Akko was holding tightly onto her waist, leaning into her side. Diana could feel the tickle of Akko’s soft breath through the thin fabric of her night robe, causing her to giggle quietly. As if by habit, Diana raised her hand up to brush the back of Akko’s head, soft and silky hair tickling the in-betweens of Diana’s fingers. Diana’s heart grew fuzzy as Akko giggled in her sleep, snuggling more into Diana’s side. 

And, just for this moment, everything was perfect.

“Milady?”

Diana sighed, turning her attention towards the door, where the voice of her head maid had come from. 

Truly, a moment like this couldn’t last forever. 

“I apologize if I woke you, but you two really must wake up for breakfast soon. You and Lady Kagari have a long day ahead of you.”

Diana turned towards Akko and took a deep breath, guilt filling her chest as she watched that peaceful smile on her girlfriend’s face. It’s such a shame that she would need to end such a beautifully perfect sleep.

Diana took a deep breath.

Unfortunately, Anna was right. They had a long day ahead of them.

“Thank you for waking me. We will be up shortly, Anna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko's such a a goofball, I love her so much.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like, tell me how I'm doing. But most of all, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Akko was lying on a bench in the entrance hall of the Cavendish manor. She played with the ends of her cloak as she struggled to keep her eyes open.  

After Diana had woken her up that morning and the both of them had finished eating breakfast in bed, which was super nice since she was able to rest on Diana’s lap and convince the heiress to feed her, the both of them got ready for the day.

After they both changed into their school ceremonial robes, Diana had asked Akko to wait in the entrance hall while she retrieved some items needed for today. When Akko pouted in protest, Diana just sent her an apologetic smile, admitting that retrieving these items required spells that Akko had yet to learn, a fact that only made Akko’s pout grow. She finally relented when Diana offered to teach her the spells in the future, so that, next time, they could both go together.

Diana promised not to take too long... but that was, like, an hour ago.

Akko had already walked around the room and taken a look at everything that could have possibly kept her distracted, so now she found herself with very little to do while waiting.

Plus, the two of them had fallen asleep super late last night, so Akko was still really sleepy.

Akko stretched herself out on the bench and let out a loud, drawn out yawn.

“Such an uncivilized yawn.”

“She seems tired. Maybe she should just stay inside. It’d certainly be better than having her come with us, _especially_ when she has no right to be here.”

“H-Hey!” Akko yelped, shooting up on the bench and turning towards the condescending pair of voices. She glared at Maril and Merrill, who were standing by the edge of the staircase.

“Do you have any complaints with my daughters?” A voice asked from atop the staircase. Akko turned up to see Daryl making her way down. “They simply speak the truth. You should not be here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Akko yelled as she jumped off of the bench and stomped towards the trio.

“Exactly what I said. What they said.” Daryl answered. “ _You_ do not belong here.”

“Yeah? What makes you say that?!” Akko asked, now standing face to face with Daryl. She glared right into Daryl’s eyes, almost challenging the older witch to try and convince her.

And for a moment, Akko thought she saw a glimmer of anger in Daryl’s eyes and took in a sharp breath, preparing herself for a fight with Diana’s aunt.

However, just as quickly as it appeared, the glimmer disappeared, and Daryl simply sighed and looked down at her with a now unreadable look on her face.

“Because,” Daryl began softly, but with an odd clarity in her voice, “you know nothing about Bernadette.”

“I- What?” Akko blinked, completely caught off guard by the unexpectedly subdued tone Daryl had chosen to take.

“You know nothing of Bernadette, and she knew nothing of you,” Daryl continued. “Someone like you has no place with us visiting her grave.”

Akko gaped blankly at Daryl, at a complete lost as to how to react.

Akko had expected Daryl to yell, to look down at her sharply or glare the same way she had last night. At the very least, she expected Daryl to sound condescending, sort of snobby and snooty, kind of like Maril and Merrill had.

Instead, Daryl spoke calmly, and her eyes, while not kind, lacked the sort of sharp fury they had housed even just a second before. It shook Akko off-balance and made her step back, turn towards the floor, and consider what Daryl had just said, letting the words she had heard sink in.

Now that she thought about it, she really didn’t know much of Diana’s mom. She couldn’t know just how much she meant to anyone… Not to mention… she had really taken no effort to learn about her.

Maybe Daryl had a point.

But just as quickly as the thought entered her mind, Akko shook it away.

That didn’t matter. None of it mattered.

That’s not why she was here.

“I don’t care,” Akko said firmly.

“What?” Daryl asked, her eyes widening just a tick.

Akko clenched her fists and raised her head. “That doesn’t matter,” Akko answered, her voice full of the determination she was known for. “It doesn’t matter that I didn’t know her.”

Gasps could be heard from Maril and Merrill.

However, Akko’s attention was focused on Daryl, whose eyes had now begun to shine red.

“How dare you,” Daryl growled through grit teeth. “Do you even understand _why_ we do this every year?”

“I don’t! But if it means that I can’t go, then it doesn’t matter, because I’m here for Diana!” Akko declared, causing Daryl’s eyes to, once again, widen in shock. “Diana wants me there, so I’m going to be right there with her no matter what! Nothing you say can stop me.”

Akko stared up at Daryl, almost daring her to say something else.

Daryl was still looking back down at her in shock. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as if she was really trying to grasp for something else to say. However, she quickly gathered her bearings and turned towards the stairs.

“Girls, we’re going. Clearly there’s no changing her mind,” Daryl scoffed as she began waking up the staircase.

“Y-yes mother” Maril and Merrill stuttered before scurrying after their mother.

“Akko?”

When the voice entered the hall from the corridor, the trio stopped in their tracks as Akko perked up and turned back towards the voice.

“Akko, I apologize for how long that took,” Diana said as she entered the room, various objects floating behind her, “I had not anticipated that it wou- Aunt Daryl?” Diana gasped when she saw her relatives at the staircase.

“Good morning Diana,” Daryl greeted from halfway up the stairs. “I see you’ve collected those once again?”

“What are you doing here?” Diana asked, pointedly ignoring the question. “I had assumed you and your daughters would have been waiting by the pier…” Diana then turned to see Akko, who greeted her with a smile, by the base of the stairs. She hurried to Akko’s side. “You didn’t do anything to Akko, did you?” Diana questioned, reaching out to protectively hold onto Akko’s arm.

“We were just taking a little detour before heading there,” Daryl added simply as she and her daughters continued their leave. “We’ll go on ahead, and don’t you worry Diana. We just had a little talk.”

Akko watched as Daryl, Maril, and Merrill walked away into the upper corridors.

Now removed from the initial conflict, Akko had another chance to dwell on what was said earlier.

What had Daryl meant? Why _was_ Daryl so against her being here? They were visiting a grave right? Why did it matter that Akko was there at all?

Akko slowly grew so lost in her thoughts, she had yet to realize that she was still staring blankly towards the upper corridors, Daryl and her daughters already having disappeared from view.

It was only when Diana sighed beside her did Akko snap out of her thoughts. Akko turned towards her and saw Diana’s lips were curved in a slight frown, and she noticed the grip on her arm was shaking.

“Diana?”

“I’m… sorry, Akko, for anything they might have...” Diana mumbled. “I didn’t think you’d see them so soo-”

“It’s fine, Diana,” Akko quickly interrupted. When Diana looked at her with furrowed brows and that slight frown, Akko immediately continued, not giving Diana even a moment to try and dwell on whatever was making her sad. “Really! Everything’s fine, you don’t need to worry. Nothing happened. Your aunt and cousins were just being-”

“Intolerably haughty and incredibly petty?” Diana asked flatly, though there was now a small smile on her face.

“I was gonna say jerkfaces,” Akko giggled, “but yeah, that… woah that’s a lot of things!” Akko exclaimed, the items floating above them fully capturing her attention.

Diana smiled and turned around.

“Yes… these are all the thing that I had gathered, “ Diana confirmed as she twirled her wand. Akko noticed the candles, the white and pink flowers, and the pebbles floating behind Diana had begun to follow her wand, moving around the room. “Each one… rather important for today.”

Akko watched as the objects flew around the room. She slowly grew mesmerized by the green glow of magic that outlined each object as they flew around, soft lights dancing in and out of  her view.

Then the objects froze in the air, and Akko was snapped out of her trance. A soft cough immediately caught her attention, and Akko immediately turned towards its direction, where Diana stood with a hesitant smile.

“... So Akko, shall we go?”

* * *

“Akko, we’re almost there.”

Akko groaned and hid her face, choosing to hug Diana’s back tighter in protest.

“I did tell you it would only be a short flight.”

Akko grumbled again, this time pouting against Diana’s shoulder, hoping that would persuade her girlfriend to, maybe, take another little detour.

“Akko, no. That won’t work this time.” Diana chided with a chuckle.

Diana’s shoulder shifted, pushing against Akko’s cheek. After a few more seconds of Diana’s shoulder lightly poking her face, Akko finally opened her eyes slightly and looked forward, only to see Diana taking a peek at her. Diana sent a smile lit up by rays of sunlight, and Akko’s heart fluttered, warmth beginning to pool in her cheeks.

She quickly turned towards the ground in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Akko’s eyes then snapped open when she saw the dense forest below.

“Woah.”

“Hm? … Ah yes… we’re here.” Diana responded quietly as she brought them down in a gentle descent.

“Here?”

“Yes, here.”

When the two landed, Daryl and her daughters were already waiting by the entrance of the forest. Diana took her bag off of the broom and shrunk her broom to place into the bag. Diana then began to walk towards her relatives. When Akko started to follow her, Diana stopped her and asked her to stay back for a moment.

Akko watched Diana take in a deep breath and walk up to her relatives to greet them. They seemed to talk for a moment until Daryl and her daughters looked away from Diana and towards her, shook their heads, and walked into the dense forest.

Diana sighed and turned to Akko. Diana motioned Akko to come along with her hand, and Akko immediately walked up and took it in hers so that the both of them could walk together.

* * *

Akko couldn't help but notice all the trees that surrounded them. A lot of the trees reminded her of those from Arcturus forest, with many winding gray branches and trunks. As the five witches walked through the forest, Akko’s attention drifted from one tree to another, taking note of random vines that wrapped themselves around wide trunks or of the weird shapes of some of the branches.

However, the trees could only keep Akko occupied for so long, and as they continued to walk for several more minutes, Akko began to grow more and more confused.

Diana said they would be visiting her mother’s grave… but all that she’d seen so far were trees.

“Hey Diana?” Akko whispered, “where are we?”

“What do you mean Akko?”

“Well uh,” Akko hesitated. Her eyes quickly shifted between Diana, Diana’s relatives, and the surrounding trees, racking her brain for a more polite way to ask what was on her mind. “I thought you said we were going to… you know a… uhm…”

“We are,” Diana answered simply, “This is the Cavendish burial grounds.”

“... HUH?!” Akko blurted out, her brow shooting high up her forehead. “But! There’s so many trees! And where’s the… you know… the…”

“Oh really,” Merrill sighed.

“You don’t even know that much?” Maril continued.

“Honestly, what _do_ you know?!” Daryl spat, causing Akko to flinch. She slowly turned around, teeth grit, and stalked towards Akko. Akko shrunk as Daryl closed in on her, heart dropping with each and every one of Daryl’s steps. “How can someone as uninformed and ignorant as you even _possibly_ consider themselves a wit-”

“Aunt Daryl! That is enough!” Diana exploded, bringing everyone’s attention squarely on her. It was only then that Akko noticed that Diana’s grip had tightened so much that their hands were practically shaking. “Please…” Diana whispered.

Daryl huffed and turned back around, allowing both Diana and Akko to relax. Diana slowly turned towards Akko and squeezed her hand gently.

“I… suppose our studies at Luna Nova have yet to cover this topic,” Diana said softly.

“Diana…”

“Considering everything on my mind as of late, I hope you can forgive me for forgetting to tell you about… well this,” Diana motioned towards the trees around them. “These are the graves of my ancestors.”

“Huh?” Akko muttered, turning around to look at the trees. “How does that work?”

“As witches grow old and perform more magic, they begin to take on more tree-like features, due to magic’s relationship with Yggdrasil,” Diana explained, her eyes now drifted down towards the ground. Her voice trembled slightly. “And… well, when witches die and return to the earth… a tree begins to sprout from their grave.”

Akko blinked, trying to wrap her head around that new piece of information. Then, a memory flashed through her mind.

“Oh! So like that tree where headmistress Holbrooke’s mom was buried?”

“Yes… it’s… it’s just like that,” Diana said quietly. “Now let’s go Akko.”

Diana pulled Akko along as they continued on through the burial grounds. No sounds were heard, save for the witches’ footsteps on the grass and the occasional crunch of dried leaves.

Akko, however, hadn’t even noticed the silence. While she was wary of Daryl and her daughters, Akko focused more on the trees surrounding them. She noticed that, the deeper they got into the forest, the less thick the trees seemed to be. She even began to see some tombstones that had yet to be overtaken by the trees trunks.

So engrossed by the surrounding trees, Akko hadn’t even realized the other witches had stopped walking until her arm was tugged backwards by Diana. Akko turned back, but Diana wasn’t looking at her. Instead, Diana seemed to be looking at a spot just beyond.

Akko turned in the direction to see a lone tombstone. Unlike everything she’d seen on her way here, this one did not have any signs of tree growth. There wasn’t even a sapling, making the tombstone stand out among the hundreds of tree that surrounded it.

Akko turned her head and frowned.

 _Why isn’t there a tree here_?

When Diana’s hand left Akko’s, Akko walked up to the stone. She crouched down and leaned forward to get a closer look, curious to find out who it belonged to, but she quickly froze when she read the name chiseled onto the marble.

_Bernadette Cavendish._

Akko gulped, her blood running cold, as she stared at the marble tablet. The world spun around her, and she quickly found it more difficult to breathe as one question started echoing in her thoughts.

_This… This is Diana’s mom’s grave?_

“Akko?”

Akko’s heart leapt  out of her chest, spine going stiff, when she heard Diana call her name. She looked to Diana, who was standing outside of a, newly constructed, circle of pebbles, and she saw those blue eyes plead her to her side. Akko then noticed Diana’s relatives’ hateful stares directed towards her from the corner of her eyes, and a chill ran down her spine.

Akko slowly got up and listened to Diana’s plea, now painfully aware of the eyes glaring daggers at her back. She stiffly walked to Diana’s side, making sure to avoid messing up the pattern of pebbles Diana and her relatives likely spent the last few minutes building.

“Uhm… Diana, what is this?” Akko murmured as she eyed the pebbles patterned into a circle.

“I will tell you when we’re back home,” Diana answered before looking to her aunt. “Shall we begin?”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Daryl sighed. She and her daughters lifted their wands and breathed in, the tips of their wands beginning to glow green.

Candles that were placed around the circle lit up with light green flame.

Diana was posed just like her relatives, standing at attention with her wand lifted in front of her face.

The four witches stood still like that for a moment. The air began to crackle as magic filled the space around them.

No one dared to utter a sound. Even Akko was struck speechless as the air around her grew heavier and heavier.

Once the magic on the tips of their wand grew and began to ring, the four witches took in a deep breath before yelling out together:

“ _Louperial Ral!_ ”

Balls of light flew from their wands and the candles into the pebbles. The pebbles glowed briefly before shooting out their light toward the the tombstone at the center of the circle. Akko squinted as the lights met together to create a giant pillar that shined almost blindingly bright around the grave.

When the light dissipated, Akko turned her head left and right, trying to figure out what happened. Other than the air feeling less heavy though and a few remnant glimmers of magic floating about, nothing else seemed to have changed.

Finding no hints, she turned to Diana for help, but Diana was, once again, focused entirely on the grave.

Akko tried to call her attention, but the words died in her throat when she saw how focused Diana was.

Diana’s blue eyes were sharp, searching the mound of dirt by the tombstone for some kind of change. Diana’s teeth dug into her lower lip as she leaned forward. Her entire body was so still, it appeared as if she wasn’t even breathing.

However, after time passed and the magic faded away completely with no sign of change in sight, Diana body unwound itself. She let out a sigh, and her eyes dulled.

The way Diana’s shoulders slumped... the way her face fell, made Akko’s gut twist into knots.

Akko wanted to reach out for her, but Diana had already begun moving towards the center of the circle, leaving Akko with nothing to do but slowly follow behind her. Diana crouched down in front of the grave for a moment to place the flowers from her bag beside the tombstone.

“I’ve told you countless times, it’s pointless,” Daryl muttered once she joined the couple in front of Bernadette’s grave.

Diana, however, hadn’t moved a muscle since standing back up, not even acknowledging Daryl’s presence beside her. Daryl just sighed and crossed her arms, as she, too, turned towards the grave.

Once again, an uneasy quiet fell upon the group. Unlike last time, however, Akko wasn’t oblivious to it. If anything, she was far too aware of it. All she could hear was the hammering of her heart against her ribs.

It was as if this entire situation had crashed onto her shoulders, threatening to flatten her under the weight of everything she had just begun to piece together.

Why Diana’s mom’s grave was entirely bare. What the spell Diana and her relatives had cast was probably meant to do… and what it had failed to do.

All of this, combined with the disappointment that Diana had allowed to crack through her usual stoic facade, filled the air with such weight, such pressure, that Akko found it suffocating. It almost felt as if the air had solidified around her.

She couldn’t move.

She could only watch as the Cavendishes gazed upon the grave.

Maril’s and Merrill’s lips were both quivering, both their faces downcast. Daryl looked stone-faced as she stared down at the marble tablet, but even she couldn’t hide the clench of her jaw or the dampness in her eyes.

And Diana.

Akko’s heart broke.

Diana just stared at the tombstone, detached, with no emotion betraying her face. She was still. Unmoving.

Akko wanted to reach out for her, to hold her, but still, the air around her was so still, so thick, so heavy, that it almost felt like walls pressing on her, trapping her in place. All she could do was stand behind the four witches, who remained completely still.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Akko saw something she hadn’t expected.

Daryl reached out and wrapped her arms around her daughters, holding them close as the two witches leaned into their mother. It was a much sweeter gesture than Akko had ever expected to see from those three.

Though, thinking about it more, it made sense. They were mother and daughters after all...

However, as touching as that was, all it did was emphasize how alone Diana was.

Maril and Merrill were wrapped in their mother’s arms… while Diana remained beside them, alone. Akko’s heart clenched, and her eyes began to sting, vision growing blurry. Unfocused.

That was so unfair. The sight just felt… so wrong.

Diana didn’t deserve to be alone. She didn’t deserve to stand there, without anyone beside her, supporting her.

… Wasn’t that what Akko was here for? Why she insisted… no, fought to be here?

Akko wanted to reach out. She really, really did…

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t move. When she looked at Diana, gazing down towards the grave, it was as if all of her joints had been locked into place.

Even if she could move, Akko felt like she probably wouldn’t be able to reach her anyway. It was like Diana was miles away from her, in a realm she’d never be able to reach.

After all, Diana, herself, seemed lost in her own world. Ever since the spell had failed to do anything, Diana had done nothing but face towards her mother’s tombstone, gaze upon it intensely, almost like she was trying to reach for her mother. To speak with her… speak to someone Daryl had made it painfully clear Akko had never known. Someone Akko barely knew the slightest thing about.

Someone Akko hadn’t even taken the time to ask about.

How, then, could she even let herself think about interrupting something so personal?

As much as Akko wanted to do… something, anything, she… couldn’t. As much as she wanted to move, her body refused to listen.

And so Akko stood back, frozen, and waited, staring quietly at Diana’s back… until it caught her eye. The tiniest bit of motion.

Diana had stood so still that even the slightest quiver from her screamed for attention. Akko’s eyes quickly darted towards its source: Diana’s right hand, balled into a fist, clenched so tightly that even her arm had begun to shake.

Then her eyes darted up to Diana’s shoulders, which were trembling yet clearly trying desperately to remain still.

Akko suddenly felt like she just got punched in the gut, knocking what little air she had right out of her.

What was she doing?!

Why was she just letting Diana handle this on her own?

Diana was trying to act strong, trying to hide just how much she was hurting.

Of course she would too... This was Diana after all. She never wanted to show weakness. She’d _much_ rather close herself off.

But Akko didn't want that. Akko didn't want Diana bottling up her tears. And most of all, she didn't want Diana to feel like she had to handle this alone, to feel like… she had to be strong because no one else would be there to support her.

Akko screamed at herself to move. To reach out for Diana and let her know that she was right there, that they were together no matter what. That Diana was not alone in this and would never have to be alone again.

Akko pushed away all of her doubts. All of her worries. So what if she didn’t know how much Bernadette meant to them? So what if she didn’t know her? So what if she didn’t know anything about her?

Those worries didn’t matter. Not right now. Not when Diana was right in front of her, alone and in pain.

In the blink of an eye, Akko lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist.

Diana stiffened in her hold, and Akko suddenly worried that, maybe, she overdid it. That worry quickly melted away, however, when the tension left Diana's body and a soft hand found its place atop Akko’s own.

Diana’s hand squeezed gently before unlocking Akko’s grip. Akko was confused, but understood immediately when Diana turned and looked down to her and sent her a small smile. Diana helped Akko up, and, together, they stood hand in hand in front of Bernadette’ grave.

Together like this, Akko was now even more aware of it. The quivering. The trembling.

Akko quickly turned to her left, only to see that Diana’s face was scrunched up, her eyes shut tight and her jaw clenched. A small whimper escaped Diana’s lips.

Akko saw that Diana was still trying her best to keep her emotions at bay. She could only imagine that this was what Diana had been doing the past several years. Standing here, together with her relatives, but still totally alone, trying to make it seem like she wasn’t crying. Wasn’t sad.

Akko couldn’t help but think that maybe Diana was even trying extra hard with her around, knowing Akko didn’t like seeing her cry.

Diana was the smartest person Akko knew… but what she said two days ago was right. Diana really could be an idiot sometimes.

Akko squeezed Diana’s hand, and Diana’s eyes shot wide open. Diana turned towards Akko with wide watery eyes, and her brow furrowed.

Akko gave a gentle smile, silently pleading Diana to let go.

Diana looked straight into Akko’s eyes. Those glistening blue orbs darted around slightly, almost looking to see if there were any signs of falsehood, of judgment.

But Akko just looked at her, small smile still on her face, and opened her free arm, giving Diana just one final invitation, one final push. And finally, Diana let go.

The tears that had been welling up in Diana’s eyes broke, flooding down her face. Diana clenched her jaw and faced towards the ground before rushing forward.  She clung onto Akko, her nails digging into Akko’s back, and hid her face in Akko’s shoulder.

Diana trembled, heavy breaths interrupted by uneven and erratic shakes and whimpers.

Sobs ripped out of her throat.

Akko’s robes were drenched in a surge of tears and mucus as Diana sobbed and sniffled against her.

Akko didn’t care about her robes though. All she cared about was the girl crying what was probably years of tears.

Yes, hearing Diana cry made her gut wrench. Yes, Diana’s sobs and soundless screams sent shivers down her spine and a jolt of pain through her heart.

More than that though, her heart twisted at the thought of all the years Diana had spent keeping these emotions bottled up, at the burden of keeping them hidden, of _feeling_ like she had to keep them hidden. And Akko knew she never wanted Diana to have to feel that way ever again. 

Akko rubbed gentle circles around Diana’s back and rested her cheek on Diana’s head. Diana clung just a bit more tightly, her hands beginning to shake, and Akko returned the favor, holding Diana as close to her heart as she possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda what I was thinking about when I originally started this fic. I'm not used to this kind of scenario, so I hope it turned out okay. Feedback is most appreciated.
> 
> Also witches turn into trees. Or like, are supposed to. 
> 
> But more importantly, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

No one said a word as the five trekked out of the burial grounds. Not even Maril, Merrill, or Daryl mentioned anything about what happened earlier. For what reason, Akko had no clue, but she didn’t mind. Anytime without any of those three talking down at her was completely welcome.

More than that though, Akko was happy that Diana could have some time without having to do anything. 

Akko looked to her side, where Diana was still clinging onto her left arm. Diana’s cheeks were red and tear stained, and her usually perfect hair hung forward out of place, obscuring her eyes from view. Her nose was still running, and her breaths were still staggered.

Akko brought Diana closer, and Diana quickly rested her head against Akko’s shoulder. 

When they were out of the burial grounds, Akko unslung the bag Diana had brought earlier from her right arm and took out Diana’s broom. With a wave of her wand, Akko uncast the spell Diana had cast prior, poofing the broom back to its original size. She mounted the broom, and Diana followed behind her. Diana’s arms wrapped around her waist, and Diana leaned against her back. 

Akko tried her best to turn to look at Diana, who had hidden her face in her blonde hair. She could feel Diana still trembling against her, could still feel her robes dampen, and it was clear that Diana wasn’t ready to return home just yet. 

Akko took a deep breath and turned forward.

“Daryl?” Akko called out, breaking the silence. When Daryl looked back at her, Akko continued, already bracing herself for some jerky backlash, “can you go on ahead? I think Diana and I need a little bit more time.”

Akko’s brow shot up when Daryl just nodded and looked ahead.

“Just don’t take too long,” was Daryl’s reply before flying away, her daughters following closely behind. 

Akko stood dumbfounded until Daryl and her daughters were no longer in sight.  When they were gone, she focused all of her attention on Diana.

“Hey Diana, I’m going to fly us slowly alright?” 

Diana nodded against her back and wrapped herself closer, her arms trembling slightly. Akko rested her hand atop Diana’s  before turning towards the estate.

“ _ Tia Freyre! _ ”

* * *

Just like Diana did on the way to the burial grounds, Akko took several detours on the way back to the Cavendish estate. However, Akko took much more obvious detours, taking up significantly more time to get back, thus giving Diana enough time to fall asleep. 

When Akko heard the gentle, even, breaths she could recognize anywhere, she smiled. She could not even imagine how drained Diana must feel. She couldn’t wait to get back so that Diana could just relax in bed. 

When Akko finally flew towards the mansion, it only took five minutes before the pier was in sight. Akko looked behind her and sighed. Diana’s cheek was pressed against her shoulder. Her cheek was still red… but less than before… and her face felt so peaceful. Not a bit of tension.

She  _ really _ didn’t want to wake Diana up… but she’d have to. They’d definitely been gone for way too long.

“Psst, Dianaaaaa” Akko whispered. “Dianaaaaaaaa.” But Diana didn’t budge. 

Akko grunted as she gently rolled her shoulders backwards to, hopefully, wake her girlfriend up. After a few moments, Diana shifted, and Akko could feel the light flittering of Diana’s eyelids.

“Ak, Akko?” Diana asked, her voice hoarse. 

“Morning Diana” Akko greeted softly, “We’re almost back. Did you have a nice nap?”

Diana stiffened against her back, and Akko had to stifle a giggle, imagining her girlfriend’s face hued an adorable pink. Akko had to bite her lip to prevent it from escaping when she felt Diana hide her face against her back and nod slowly. 

Akko then looked back to the pier, where Anna was already standing in wait. 

“Hey Diana, you ready to be back yet?” Akko asked quietly. “We could always take another turn if you need a bit more time.”

Diana shook her head. “No, no I should be okay, I’m sure that I have kept them waiting long enough.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am very sure.” Diana said. The hold around Akko’s waist squeezed just a bit more, and Akko felt a smile against her back. “Thank you though. I truly appreciate it.”

Akko nodded and hummed before beginning their descent. 

“Milady, Lady Kagari, welcome back,” Anna greeted with a bow.

“Hey Anna,” Akko returned as she stepped onto the pier, “Sorry we took so long. Did I make you wait?”

“Pay no mind. Lady Daryl already informed of me of what happened and that you two would likely arrive later than they would,” Anna dismissed before turning to Diana. “Milady, I understand you must be very tired, and I apologize, but we must head to the entrance hall.”

“Huh? What? There’s more?!” Akko blurted. “I thought that we could both just go back to our room!” 

“My apologies, but the Young Lady still must greet the people who have travelled here waiting to see her,” Anna said. 

“But!”

“Akko, I will be fine,” Diana interrupted with a tug of her arm.

Akko turned to Diana and frowned. Diana’s eyes still seemed sore, and her cheeks were still red. 

“But Diana…”

Diana shook her head. Her eyes glanced towards Akko and her robes for a second before flashing back to Anna.

“Anna, could Akko and I have a moment to freshen up before heading there?”

“Of course milady,” Anna said.

“Very well,” Diana answered with a small smile before she turned back to Akko. “Everything will be fine, Akko. I’ll be okay.” 

Akko pouted again, and she furrowed her brow. She squeezed Diana’s hand, silently begging her to just go rest. Akko really didn’t want Diana to have to see so many people while she was still so vulnerable.

But Diana just returned the squeeze and smiled.

“Trust me, I will be just fine.” Diana said. “After all, you’ll be with me right?”

Akko’s eyes widened, and her heart skipped as the realization sunk in. It was in the gentle smile on Diana’s face, the soft squeeze of her hand, and the belief in her eyes as she looked at Akko. 

Diana really wanted her to be there. Truly trusted that she would be there.

Akko grinned back at Diana and nodded.

“Of course!”

* * *

When Anna said that they would be greeting people, Akko assumed, or really just hoped, it would only be a short thing. Maybe an hour at most.

She completely forgot about the crowd of people who had camped outside the Cavendish estate the night they arrived.

When Akko caught sight of the long line, extending out of the entrance hall, and likely past the gates as well, she nearly collapsed. 

Diana would have to greet all of these people?! How could Diana possibly be okay with this?!

It seemed Diana was aware of Akko’s inner strife, seeing as she giggled softly before pulling the both of them to their spot, just beside Daryl and her daughters, who all strangely ignored how late the both of them probably were. 

Diana bowed to the first guest. Judging by the dark blue blazer and fancy moustache, Akko assumed that he had to be some sort of noble.

“I apologize for the wait,” Diana said.

“It is of no concern, Diana,” the old man dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Please, raise your head. Today isn’t a day for such trivial formalities.”

“Yes, of course,” Diana answered.

“Yes, yes” the old man smiled before noticing Akko. “And who’s this young lady?”

Akko stared blankly at the old man, as if she had just been caught sneaking off from detention by Professor Finneran. She then turned to Diana, silently asking for permission to speak.

Diana simply rolled her eyes and smiled, sending a nod.

“Oh, uh hi!” Akko greeted immediately, given the okay. “My name is Kagari Atsuko, er well Atsuko Kagari! But you can just call me Akko.”

“Ah Akko, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the man said with a hearty chuckle and a twinkle in his green eyes. “My name is Albert Douglas. And how would you happen to know Diana?”

“She is my classmate at Luna Nova,” Diana answered back. Then she looked at Akko with a smile filled with so much affection, warmth rushed to fill Akko’s face. “More importantly, she happens to be my girlfriend.”

“Marvelous!” Albert exclaimed, before his expression darkened considerably. “It’s quite a shame she never had the chance to meet dear Bernadette.”

“Yes… it truly is,” Diana breathed out. 

Akko gently rubbed her thumb over Diana’s knuckles and pulled her closer.

“Tell me Akko, do you happen to know much about Bernadette?”

Akko flinched, her thumb freezing in place. She gulped and she shook her head slowly.

“Is that so?” Albert pondered with a scratch of his chin. “Well let me tell you, she was truly a saint. She helped my wife you know?”

“She did?” Akko asked.

“Yes she did. Worked tirelessly too. She spared no efforts to find a cure for an illness my wife had. From what I was told, she worked day and night for over a week.”

“Woah.”

Albert chuckled gruffly. “Yes, woah indeed. Bernadette was truly a great woman, and she… she will truly be missed.” Albert then turned to Diana and nodded his head. “Diana, it was a pleasure. I still offer my sincerest condolences.”

“That is much appreciated Albert,” Diana answered back. “How is your wife, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Albert smiled. “Never better. She’s currently overseas for work, but she also sends her respects.” Then he turned to Daryl and sent her a nod as well. “Daryl, it’s been a pleasure.”

As soon as Albert left, the next person walked up to pay their respects. And when they left, the person after came up.

When she first saw the line, Akko was dreading the whole thing. 

Of course she was going to stay with Diana, no matter what. Just, with the line, she kind of assumed it’d just be hours of standing around doing nothing while nobles just came in to pay short, shallow, respects before leaving. 

Instead, she was met with people of all walks of life. From nobles to ordinary townsfolk. From the elderly to teenagers. There were even several families who brought along children who couldn’t be any older than seven years.

There were dozens of visiting groups. Many of them were like Albert, expressing curiosity for her presence, but were all ultimately very accepting. More importantly, however, each group arrived with a story to tell. A story of the different ways Bernadette had helped them in their lives. 

From brewing cures for different obscure magical illnesses, similar to what she had to do back when she visited Lotte’s house, to creating a special cough medicine, to nursing an infant back to health, Akko was constantly amazed by just how much Bernadette gave to help others. There was just… so much to tell. 

She had helped so many people in such a short amount of time… it was absolutely crazy. 

Yet, the more Akko heard about Bernadette… strangely enough, the more she felt a knot tighten in her stomach. 

It was weird. She was learning so much about Diana’s mom. She could begin picture exactly what kind of person she was, the kind of mark she had left on all of these people’s hearts. 

She had already known Bernadette had to be an amazing person. After all, she raised Diana! She had to be amazing…

But this was so much more than she could have ever imagined. 

When the final group nodded their goodbyes, Akko felt that knot tighten just a bit more.

She recalled the words Daryl had scolded her with this morning… about the fact that she hadn’t known Bernadette at all.

Well now she did know just how amazing Bernadette was. It really was no wonder even Daryl and her daughters teared up at her grave… Honestly, it almost made Akko feel small in comparison.

Even so, Akko really wished she could have learned even more about her... about, possibly, the largest influence in Diana’s life.

* * *

As soon as they were allowed, Akko and Diana retreated to their room. It was just past four, but they both immediately collapsed onto the bed. Akko fell first and opened her arms, letting herself be the perfect spot for Diana to nestle into.

Diana obliged, and Akko wrapped herself around, a now curled up, Diana. The both of them had been very silent since the guests left.

Akko was lost in thought, constantly thinking back to all of the things she’d just learned about Diana’s mom. Just… how crazy it was that she managed to cram that much life into a short few years.

Diana felt... absolutely exhausted.

It felt liberating to finally let go at the burial grounds. To just… allow herself to cry, to rely on someone for support, after years of fighting to keep it together alone… but it also left her drained of much of her energy. 

Truthfully… the only reason she had made it through the day at all… was because of Akko.

Diana felt a pang in her chest as she thought of the day… all the things she must have put Akko through. From the constant surprises to the displeasure of having to deal with her relatives. It wasn’t fair to make her go through all of that… and, while the thought itself filled her with warmth, she couldn’t help but feel more guilty knowing Akko did it all for her.

“Akko?” Diana called out in a whisper, snapping Akko out of her thoughts.

“... Yes Diana?”  Akko slowly replied.

“Thank you… so, so much.” Diana said. “You have my sincerest gratitude for being here with me… and my sincerest apologies for any inconveniences I may have caused by having you here.”

“Bwe-eh?!” Akko sputtered. “Diana! You don’t have to be-”

“Akko, with all due respect… I truly do have to,” Diana interrupted. “I know I said this last night… but after today it needed to be said again. I apologize for everything Daryl and her daughters might have put you through today… and more importantly for all of the things I had neglected to inform you of before today.”

“Diana!” Akko protested, tightening her embrace ever more, “It’s fine! I know you didn’t mean to!”

“Even so,” Diana said in retort, “it was unfair of me to ask you to come without so much as an explanation as to what it was you would be doing.”

“That doesn’t matter though! I would have come, no matter what.”

Diana sighed, but smiled against Akko’s arm.

“I know, and that is truly why I must thank you. And why I still must apologize.”

Akko groaned, but Diana continued, undeterred.

“I can’t imagine what we have done today was anything like what you might have expected two nights ago.”

“... That’s true,” Akko admitted, though she still pouted in protest, not at all believing Diana needed to apologize for anything. 

“Yes… well allow me to explain... what we did today… has sort of become a tradition, one I had neglected to tell you about, and again, I apologize. We’ve done it for several years now, actually.” Diana said with a breath. “Both greeting the guests… and casting that spell upon my mother’s grave.”

“A tradition?”

“Yes, a tradition,” Diana whispered, “It… started the year after my mother was buried. Before my mother passed, she’d told me the stories of the Cavendish burial grounds, stories of the great trees that have sprouted from the graves of each member of the Cavendish family, surrounding the estate. So… when I noticed no such thing happened to my mother’s… I’d assumed it was just simply lacking nutrition.”

“Diana…” Akko breathed out, slowly tightening her embrace around Diana.

“I think Aunt Daryl knew that wasn’t the case. Likely Maril and Merrill knew as well. Though, for whatever reason, perhaps as an excuse to visit mother again or just to allow a little girl to cope, they went along with me. At the very least, after several years, they had to have figured it out… but by then all of this had become such a natural thing to do. It was their way of keeping my mother’s memory alive,” Diana continued, nestling her head into Akko’s chest.

Diana took a heavy breath and sighed. She clenched her hands, gripping on the sides of Akko’s shirt.

“At some point, I realized it too… or perhaps I had always known. I just… refused to accept it, that someone like my mother, who, in all respects, perfectly epitomized the values of the Cavendish name, wouldn’t leave a tree, a mark, just like every member of the Cavendish family had, solely because she passed away too soon. It was as if… she’s truly gone, like there’s nothing left of hers on this Earth.”

Akko held Diana closer.

More than that, though, Akko thought about what Diana said, about Diana’s mom not having anything left on Earth, and the thought made her pout. She remembered the dozens of people lined up, each one with a story to tell. Each one with honest and very real memories of her.

Diana’s mom not having anything left on the Earth?

“That’s stupid,” Akko said suddenly.

Diana’s eyes widened, and she faced upwards.

“Wha-”

“Your mom doesn’t need some silly old tree!” Akko protested more firmly, looking down to meet Diana’s gaze. “She doesn’t need one because of all the people she’s helped! So many people remember your mom, remember her for all the things she did for them, and that’s so much better than some tree!”

Diana stared openly into Akko’s eyes until the intensity in those crimson irises was just too much, forcing her to turn away. 

Still, the words Akko said echoed in her mind, pulling together all of the words and stories she’d heard from the guests. Stories she’d experienced firsthand as a child. 

Stories that… have impacted all of those people’s lives, stories that have become memories for so many. 

She could, once again, feel tears welling up… but these were different. Back at the burial grounds… her chest had felt empty, devoid of anything, at least until Akko came to fill it. Even after, she felt drained.

But now? 

Now, her chest was filled with this... bubbly feeling, light and airy, begging to be released.

Akko, however, was oblivious to this. 

When Akko felt a drip roll down her arm, felt Diana begin to shake, her heart instantly dropped.  The words she uttered played back in her mind, and while she really meant everything she said, she immediately fretted about how she chose to say it.

“E-eh?! Uhm! I didn’t uhm, it’s not like it’d be _ bad _ if your mom had a tree! I mean, if you want, we can plant one there tomorrow!” Akko babbled, immediately trying to salvage, what she thought, caused Diana to cry again, “Well, I guess not  _ there _ there, but we could plant one around there. I think that’d look nice! Maybe-”

Akko’s blubbering only made Diana shake more, and Akko was starting to cry out in defeat... until she heard an unmistakable sound. A bright melody, a cheerful symphony. 

Diana was laughing.

“I’m sorry Akko, you must forgive me,” Diana said between her giggles, “but I simply couldn’t resist.”

“W-what?” Akko spouted indignantly, though she did let out a sigh of relief.

Diana once again looked up, a tear rolling down her cheek but a wide, grateful, smile on her face. Only someone like Akko could have done this for her, could have made her laugh and drain her troubles away.

“Thank you for that, Akko. Truly. You are truly one of the most wonderful things that has ever happened to me,” Diana admitted. She took in a deep breath and rested her cheek on Akko’s chest. “I only wish that my mother could have had the chance to meet you.”

And, after everything she’d heard today, Akko couldn’t agree more. Being able to meet Diana’s mom, getting to know her... it would have been so cool! 

But even so, there was a tiny, yet ominous, voice in the back of her head. A voice that muddied the light, clear oasis Diana’s laughter had brought.

Diana’s mom was so amazing. Even sick, even when she was weak, she was able to accomplish so much to help other people. Did so much, that people couldn’t help but look up to her.

And there was her. 

The tiny voice brought up events from the past two days flashed through her mind. 

Her messing up their surprise snack date. 

Her doing... something embarrassing the night before.

Her not knowing… not taking the time to know about witches and their burials… or about Diana’s mom. Her lack of knowledge making Daryl and her daughters furious… and more importantly, and as a result, causing Diana more stress. 

Would… Diana’s mom...

“... Ne, Dia-” Akko started but soon stopped, the tiny voice now making her question herself, making her ashamed for even having the thought.  

“Hm? What is it Akko?” Diana muttered.

Akko stiffened, her heart jumping into her throat. “It-It’s nothing! Nothing at all!” Akko laughed forcefully.

Diana narrowed her eyes and pressed her ear against Akko’s chest. She could feel Akko’s heart drumming heavily.

“Akko, what’s wrong?” Diana asked, with far more authority than earlier. 

“I-It’s stupid…” Akko stammered, trying to quiet the incessantly loud voice now ringing in her head.

“Akko.” Diana said, now looking up into Akko’s eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

Akko looked at Diana and tried to dismiss the question again… but Diana’s eyes were pleading, imploring her. And... try as she might, she couldn’t say no to those eyes.

Akko bit her lip and looked to the corner of her eyes. “Do… do you think your mom would have liked me?” Akko whispered.

“What?” Diana tilted her head, her brow wrinkling. “What do you mean?”

“I mean... like, do you think your mom would approve of us?”

Diana blinked, before letting out a chuckle. Would her mother have approved of the both of them?

Diana knew, there wasn’t any doubt.

“Of course she would,” Diana answered firmly, more sure of this answer than any she had ever given.

However, Akko’s face twisted, the voice in her head continuing to grow louder and louder. 

“But how do you know? I mean your aunt still kind of hates me…”

“Exactly, and I happen to know my mother was almost nothing like Aunt Daryl” Diana joked.

“Mouu, Diana! I’m serious,” Akko pouted. “Besides, your aunt isn’t wrong when she says I’m really not all that talented as a witch… that I screw up a lot...”

Diana frowned  as she listened to Akko list off all of her insecurities. The speed at which she learned new spells. Her inability to keep out of trouble. The struggles she goes through just to pass a class.

With each passing word, Diana felt her heart ache. Her heart broke each time Akko's voice quivered.

Diana didn’t want to hear any of it, not when it was abundantly clear the purpose was to tear down the person she loved with all of her heart.

Diana knew all of this about Akko… knew that Akko worried about it from time to time… but there was so much more to Akko. So much to love, so much her mother would have loved. 

She shifted around in Akko’s hold, which had loosened considerably, until she was facing Akko. She narrowed her eyes at her target and made her move, leaning forward. 

“... and not to mention I still don’t know all that much about witch ru- mmph?!”

Diana pressed forward, capturing Akko’s lips with her own, effectively shutting her girlfriend up. It wasn’t long until Akko melted, sighing into the kiss. 

Diana then pulled back, lifting herself above Akko, and stared right into her eyes.

“Akko, my mother would have adored you.” Diana answered firmly.

Akko shifted her eyes to the side, flattening her lips.

“H-how do you know?” Akko asked. 

Diana sighed.

“I know my mother Akko, she would have loved you, faults and all.”

“But-”

Diana interrupted Akko with one kiss onto her left cheek.

“No buts,” Diana said as she pulled herself back up. “While, you do have your faults… you are aware of them and are working your hardest to make sure they don’t stand in the way of achieving your dreams… in helping others. My mother would have greatly admired that strength of character.”

“Diana, but I-”

Diana just rolled her eyes, this time moving to press a kiss atop Akko’s nose.

“What did I just say Akko? No buts,” Diana continued. When she saw that the expression on Akko’s face had yet to change, Diana sighed. Clearly she would need to try a more direct approach. “Akko, would you like to know how I truly know my mother would have loved you?” 

Akko’s ears perked, but she still looked away, unable to meet Diana’s gaze. “H-how?”

Diana took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts, struggling to choose just one of an almost endless number of things to love about Akko to start with. 

“Because… you truly embody all of the qualities my mother wished to see in herself and in others.” Diana finally answered.

Akko’s head whipped towards Diana’s and gaped at her, almost not even believing what she just heard.  _ She _ embodied everything Diana’s mom looked for?

“Wh-what? H-how did, but I-”

Diana quickly pressed forward, this time pressing a kiss onto Akko’s right cheek.

“Shh, please let me finish,” Diana requested before beginning to speak once again. “First, and most importantly, you, Akko Kagari, are kind to a fault, able to show sympathy, if not empathy, with almost anyone in plight. You wish for the happiness of everyone around you, just as you did with the cursed spirit of Varajois the Wailing, with the faeries… and with me before we even became friends.”

Akko pouted, wanting to deny what Diana said. She wasn’t anything special or noble like that… but before she could say anything, Diana already placed another kiss, this time atop her forehead, causing her heart to flip and her thoughts to silence.

“Shhh,” Diana hushed, looking warmly down at her girlfriend, gently pushing aside a strand of Akko’s hair from her face. “Ah yes, and then there’s your willpower. Your determination,” Diana closed her eyes and smiled. “Sure, you find yourself knocked down… discouraged. But with just a little bit of support, you’re right back up again, ready to try once again.” 

And once again, before Akko had any chance to protest, Diana pressed another kiss onto Akko’s face, this time by the corner of her lips, sending a jolt through each other’s nerves. 

And thus the pattern continued. 

Diana continuously sang her praises of Akko. Things she knew her mother would have definitely loved and admired. 

She recounted the stories of their time at Luna Nova. Of all the things she managed to accomplish. 

The way she managed to even change the minds and hearts of the most stubborn of teachers. 

Diana spoke of the lengths Akko would go to help her friends… to help anyone. 

She spoke of the trials Akko had faced, trials that would make any one witch quiver in fear, and how Akko faced them in her own way, in ways no one else would have even considered. 

And of course, she lauded the qualities Akko had to embody to accomplish everything she has. Intense determination and drive. A strong passion. Depths of kindness and affection that knew no bounds. An openness to learn and an understanding to know when she needed help. And, of course, a true love of magic and a belief in all of its possibilities.

And just like before, Diana finished each thought with a kiss on a different spot on Akko’s face. She placed several on different spots of Akko’s cheek. She peppered Akko’s jaw with tiny pecks. She placed light, feathery kisses atop Akko’s head, and occasional slow, lingering kisses onto Akko’s lips.

Each kiss sent heat shooting up Akko’s face, made her heart race wildly, and filled her chest with fuzz and flutters.

By the time Diana was just about to finish, Akko was already a melted puddle beneath her.

“And… do you wish to know the reason that I can say, with absolutely no doubt, that my mother would have loved you Akko?”

Akko could only nod, finally completely lost in her girlfriend.

Diana smiled and pressed a short kiss onto Akko’s lips.

“Because… you would do absolutely anything for my sake. Because you encourage me to truly go after whatever it is I wish… and no matter  _ what  _ I say or do, you always find a way to be right by my side. Just as she would,” Diana took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the lengths her mother had to go through to let her visit Japan that fateful night. The night that would link her and Akko together forever.  She then opened her eyes and smiled. “Because you love me, just as much as I love you.”

And that was it. 

The fluttering in her gut. The overbearing heat in her face. The wild jumps and flips of her heart.  

It was all too much. 

Akko’s eyes watered, and she reached up and pulled Diana closer to her, hiding her face in the crook of Diana’s neck. 

Diana smiled and let herself be pulled in, and together, they laid in each other’s arms, not a word said until the sun had set. 

When the moon shined through the translucent curtains, Akko whispered against Diana’s shoulder. A question whose answer was extremely obvious… but one she’s surprised she’d never asked before.

“Hey Diana, do you miss her?”

Diana held Akko closer and whispered back.

“Every day… but it’s certainly more bearable when I have people like you, our friends, and our teachers around.”

“She must have been amazing.”

“Yes… like you said. She was ‘just like some kind of hero’.”

“Do you… think you could tell me more about her? Like… I've heard a lot of stories… but I kinda wanna hear more about who she was from you.”

Diana pondered the question. It was something she would certainly be quite… open to, especially after everything they’d gone through during the day. But just how would she…

“Of course I could, Akko… I believe I still have some old family albums I haven’t looked at in years. Seeing as we still have another day here… perhaps I could show you some pictures of her as I share stories about her?”

“Y-Yeah! That’d be great!” Akko cheered, causing Diana to giggle.

“Very well, I will ask Anna if she could help us collect them tomorrow, and we can spend the rest of the day looking through each album.”

“Yay!” Akko cheered before letting out a loud yawn.

“Sounds like someone’s tired,” Diana joked, before letting out a loud yawn of her own, much to her own chagrin.

“Looks like I’m not the only one!” Akko giggled. “I’m rubbing off on you~”

“Y-yes well…” Diana muttered, her cheeks beginning to pinken, especially under the pale moonlight, “I suppose today has been extraordinarily trying. Shall we retire for the night?”

“Sure~” Akko sang before snuggling onto the bed and into Diana. “Night Diana! Love you.”

Diana smiled and nuzzled her head atop Akko’s.

“Good night Akko, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're down to final little bits of this story! I've got one or two short chapter for after this, depending how I choose to upload them, one which is silly and one that's serious, that should hopefully wrap this whole story up nicely. I'm a tad unsure of the direction I took this chapter, but hopefully it went okay! I had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> Oh and thank you so much for all of the comments! Jeez, I got so behind on replying because work's been hectic this past week, but I read them all (a lot) and they all mean so much! Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Epilogue I

This was a mistake. A miscalculation. A lapse in judgment.

“Awwwwww!” Akko squeed, her voice reverberating throughout the bedroom. “Tell me about this one! Tell me about this picture!” Akko pleaded as she pointed at the  photo album. 

At a picture of five year old Diana giggling as she hugged a bloodhound pup that was licking her face.

Diana crossed her arms, her face turning a deep red as Akko continued to shriek in delight.

How could she have forgotten about these pictures?

“Ahhhh!” Akko shrieked in delight,  _ again _ , now shoving the photo album in Diana’s face. “You’re soooo cute! Why didn’t you ever tell me you used to have the Shiny Chariot Pajama set?! It’s just so… you were just- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!”

“Akko… this isn’t why we collected these albums...” Diana protested weakly.

“Oh, right. Right. Sorry about tha- Oh. My. Gosh. Diana!” Akko yelled. Diana turned  to the album and then immediately darted her eyes away from the image on the page: an image of her, muddied up, hugging a pony. “You’re sooooooo adorable!”

Diana huffed.

Where did Aunt Daryl even find this album?! 

Diana had wondered why her aunt, who had been nothing short of intolerant and unwelcoming throughout that entire weekend, was actually willing to help them search for old photo albums… but it was no wonder if this was the end result.

Somehow, just, somehow, Daryl had found the one album with every embarrassing photo Diana had ever been a part of. From the standard fare of silly baby photos of her to these ones that Akko had just discovered. 

The photo albums Anna had helped gather were still untouched a half hour later, Aunt Daryl having insisted they start with the one she picked out. Diana knew that smile looked far too much like a smirk to be anything good. 

Honestly, Diana doubted that this photo album contained any pictures of her mother. At this point, she was pretty sure it solely housed pictures of herself in her youth.

Diana had given up trying to pry the album away from Akko’s hands, a well placed pout from her excitable girlfriend being more than enough to dissuade her from trying to wrestle the photo album away… but that didn’t mean she had to sit back and look at such humiliating pictures.

Simply listening to Akko’s excited hollers and squeaks was far more embarrassment than she could take.

But suddenly, the sounds stopped, and Diana wondered if Akko had finally finished that album and wanted to switch to a new one. 

She waited quietly… but when Akko had not asked her if she wanted to open another photo album, Diana arched a brow. She turned around to see Akko staring at a page, silent… almost as if entranced.

“Akko?” Diana called out.

“Neh, Diana,” Akko said slowly as she turned the book around, “can you tell me about this one?” 

Diana’s eyes widened when she saw the picture on the last page.

It was one of her, still in that Shiny Chariot pajama set, minus the hat… but she was asleep, her head rested atop her mother’s lap. Her mother’s hand rested atop her chubby cheek, and her mother was looking at the camera with an index finger raised to her lips, shushing whoever was taking the picture. 

It… was a memory Diana hadn’t thought of in years, yet was one she would never forget.

Diana closed her eyes and smiled, recalling exactly what had transpired that night. What her mother had told her.

A story.  One that linked generations of Cavendish family members. One near and dear to her heart.

She could still remember everything. The inflections of her mother’s voice, from the emphasis placed on certain phrases and the, occasional, silly voices she would use. More importantly, she could still remember her mother’s presence beside her, the soft hand on her face, keeping her safe and warm during a frigid, dark night. 

Diana could feel her mother’s warmth from that night wash over her as she reminisced. The corners of her lips tugged up even more.

“That night, I was having difficulty sleeping… My mother noticed… so she took me in her arms and laid my head on her lap. She then told me a story to help me fall asleep… one that quickly became my favourite story.”

“Ooooh?” Akko asked. “Your favorite story?”

“Yes.” Diana answered, opening her eyes to look towards Akko. “Would you, perhaps, care to hear it?”

“Of course! Just, wait wait!” Akko zipped across the room, pushing the photo albums towards the bed. Then she grabbed Diana and dragged her to the bed as well. Akko jumped in soon after and snuggled into Diana’s side. “Alright, ready!”

Diana giggled as she ran her fingers through chestnut brown locks. She closed her eyes and thought back to that very night, the night she slept atop her mother’s lap and heard this tale for the very first time. A tale she had since heard countless times, yet had never grown tired hearing.

A tale she now wished to share with Akko, the person she knew she truly wished to share everything with. 

She could not think of a more perfect story to begin with.

Diana took a deep breath and looked straight into Akko’s bright, excited eyes. She rested her hand on the side of Akko’s head, and slowly brushed her thumb up and down Akko’s cheek. 

“This... is the tale of  _ The Wise Woman Beatrix _ . It is a story that has been passed on through several generations of the Cavendish family, from the very beginning to my mother, and finally, to me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a double upload! There's another chapter released as well!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading~


	6. Epilogue II

The trees rustled in the whistling wind. The dying glow of the nearly setted sun tinged the greens of the forest in orange.

Diana took a deep breath and walked up to the lone grave, surrounded by trees on all sides. Her heart felt heavy… not unbearably so, but enough that it weighed her down, making her already slow steps linger. 

She stood in front of the mound of dirt, a few feet away from the marble tombstone, where her pink and white carnations, and a few fallen leaves, sat. Still... no sign of tree growth. Not even the littlest sapling.

Yet, that thought didn’t fill her with the same wave of grief. She didn’t feel like her heart was being stabbed or ripped out. There was no sudden jolt of pain, nor any dull, lingering ache.

She just felt… heavy. Her heart still cloudy… and she could still feel herself being pulled down… but she felt like it was something she was capable of enduring it. 

The sight of the bare grave didn’t leave her feeling lonely… at least not quite as much. Within the empty darkness that filled her chest, she could now see two lights… one which she knew was her mother. 

Diana raised a hand to her heart, right where those two lights resided. 

She was okay. 

Her mother was there. In her heart. Just like Akko said. 

She was still here. 

Diana knew this. Told herself this.

And for a moment, she was at peace.

Still, as time passed, Diana couldn’t help but remain focused on the grave. 

Seconds went by. Minutes. The glow of the sunset began to dim, the orange light dulling.

Slowly, her breaths grew more shallow, more uneven. The heaviness in her heart continued to grow, slowly becoming more burdensome… more familiar. 

Diana clenched her hand around her heart, trying to will it to stop, but, despite her best efforts, a familiar ache found its way there, spreading out in waves into every limb with each and every heartbeat. 

A chill wind blew past her and up into the air, blowing the leaves that rested atop her mother’s grave into the air, leaving nothing but the flowers she had left earlier. 

Staring at the dirt, Diana’s vision began to blur, her eyes began to sting. 

The sun had set, and the dark of the cold night surrounded her. She began to lose sight of the light in her heart. 

The hand that was clenched around her heart began to shake.

“Diana, are you okay?”

Diana felt a hand press on her shoulder, and her breath hitched. She looked to her right and saw Akko beside her, a lamp hanging off of her side lighting the surroundings a gentle green. 

“Akko?” Diana whispered before reaching up to wipe her eyes. “Akko, what are you doing here? I thought I asked you to wait for me.”

“Yeah, and I told you the moment it looked like you needed me, I’d be right here,” Akko said in reply. “I told you, you’re not going to have to feel alone if I can help it.”

Diana smiled and reached her hand up to meet Akko’s. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

“Thank you Akko.” 

“No worries!” Akko grinned, before jumping slightly. “Oh right! I have something!”

“Something?” Diana tilted her head. 

“Yeah!” Akko said as she put the bag that had been hanging off her shoulder onto the ground. “You told me your mom loved flowers so I thought I could try and get one.”

Diana giggled, amused, as Akko struggled to reach down to the bag while also still trying to keep both of their hands together. Diana’s eyes widened, amusement making way for surprise, when met with the bright yellow flower Akko managed to wrestle out of the bag.

“A… sunflower?” 

“Yep!” Akko grinned. 

“How… where…” Diana blinked, “Where on earth did you find a sunflower in the winter Akko?”

“We went into town earlier remember? I saw it in one of those old magic flower shops!” Akko said. “The nice cashier even gave me this neat little container that kept it fresh all this time. Think she’d like it?”

Diana’s blank stare slowly warmed, another smile finding its way on her lips. 

“Yes, she would have loved them… She always did love sunflowers in particular.” Diana said. 

“Yes!” Akko cheered.

“Though… you are aware that the moment you remove it from its container, it will begin to wilt right?” Diana asked, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

“Huh?!” Akko cried. “No! That’s not good! Why can’t I keep it in this thing?”

“That container is likely only charmed to last a few hours,” Diana confirmed. 

“Mouuu!” Akko pouted, staring at the sunflower glumly. 

Diana hummed.

“Perhaps I could teach you one of the spells I had promised to show you earlier?” Diana offered with a smile.

“Ooh! A spell?” Akko perked up immediately. “What does it do?”

“Well, it keeps the flowers perfectly healthy, at least for a few weeks,” Diana said, gesturing to the two flowers she had left yesterday, still the same perfectly bright white and pink. 

“Oooh! That’s so cool!” 

“Yes it is,” Diana chuckled. “Now take out your wand.”

“Wait,  _ my _ wand?” Akko asked.

“That is correct,” Diana confirmed. “ _ You _ will be casting the spell after all.”

“What?” Akko yelped. “But, but, what if I mess up and hurt the flower?”

“It will be fine,” Diana smiled. “I’ll help after all.” Diana reached forward and took Akko’s wand from her side. “The spell is  _ Floreo Veraserprae _ .”

“Floreo Veraserprae?”

Diana nodded. “Yes, just like that. Now take your wand and face its tip downwards, towards the flower.”

Akko slowly took her wand from Diana’s hand and listened to the directive.

“Good,” Diana nodded, “Now, when casting the spell, simply channel your magic through the wand and imagine the flower flourishing.” 

Diana then reached up and gripped her hand around Akko’s. 

“H-Huh?” Akko stammered, her face beginning to colour. “Wh-what-”

“I am simply going to help you channel your magic,” Diana smiled. Akko nodded shyly and smiled, and Diana took that as her cue to continue. “Now, together, on three. One. Two.”

“ _ Floreo Veraserprae _ ”

The magic condensed into a droplet at the tip of Akko’s wand. The droplet fell onto the center of the sunflower, and it rippled throughout the flower in luminous green waves. With each wave, the petals straightened out, and their yellows brightened, bringing justice to the flower’s namesake.

“And perfect,” Diana said, admiring their work. “Well done Akko.”

Akko giggled bashfully before crouching down to place the flower together with the pink and white carnations. She quickly got back up and took her spot, standing right beside Diana. She then leaned to her left, resting her shoulder on Diana’s arm, and tilted her head to the side, resting her head atop Diana’s shoulder.

Diana smiled and rested her head on Akko’s.

With the soft glow of the lamp lighting their surroundings, the two continued to stand there for a moment. 

The chill air blew past them, but their presence managed to keep each other warm. Diana continued to look down at her mother’s grave, but before she could begin to feel signs of her heart aching, of her losing herself, Akko interlocked their gloved hands together, keeping her grounded. 

And together, they stood, gazing upon the tomb. 

When the light of the lamp began to dim, Akko shifted her head.

“Hey Diana, are you ready to go back to Luna Nova?”

Diana took one more lingering glance at her mother’s tombstone before nodding. 

“Alright,” Akkos said, squeezing Diana’s hand once before separating so that they could turn around. They took each other’s hands once again as they walked out of the forest. 

Before they went too far, Diana took one more look back at the tombstone. At the flowers sitting just in front of it. Her white and pink carnations and Akko’s bright yellow sunflower. She smiled before looking forward once again.

Walking away, Akko leaned her head on Diana’s shoulder but flinched when she felt the crunch of leaves beneath her. She looked towards Diana’s side and gasped.

“Woah! Diana, you have, like, a whole lot of leaves tangled up in your hair!”

Diana giggled, amused by the sheer surprise in Akko’s voice.   

“Is that so?” Diana pondered aloud. She raised a hand up to her left side and felt a leaf crumble between her fingertips. “Hm… it appears you are correct. Perhaps you could... brush my hair as we fly back to Luna Nova?”

“Ooooh yeah!” Akko replied, her face splitting into a wide grin. “And then you can tell me even more stories!”

Diana smiled and nodded her head. 

Akko immediately picked up the pace, running through the forest with Diana in tow. Diana chuckled as she tried to match the pace, already excited to share even more of her stories and memories with Akko. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, Passing On is finished!
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this little story. It was something I thought up back in late November, and I'd been itching to try writing it.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not too sure what I'll be doing after this or when I'll be doing it (honestly, this took like 3 months to write just due to everything lol), I have always wanted to do like a related one shots or slice of life thing (with like Dianakko eventually becoming a thing, though they don't necessarily have to be the center of every chapter), but we'll see. If anyone's got any suggestions, I am open to ideas.
> 
> All that being said, I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this story. I had quite a time writing it, and I hoped everyone who read had quite a time reading it lol. Thanks so much for all the comments. They mean sooo much. And of course, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
